The Receptionist
by TicTacStory
Summary: Matt is a receptionist with a conclusion that love is not real and just exists in fairy tails,  When the mysterious Mello comes in, Matt feels a little more but cringe to the man, can Mello change his mind about love? or will Matt stay his stuborn self-
1. When You Walked Trough That Door

Just a dramatic lame yet enjoyable (hopefully) fanfic of mine, Matt is a recepcionist? only one thing I can say; FROM THE HELL TO THE YES.

Mail Jeevas, a young man, casually born on Valentine`s Day,

Mail Jeevas, a young man who worked as a recepcionist in the "Da costa" Hotel in order to be able to financially support his own mother,

Mail Jeevas, a young man with commitment problems, perhaps its his past that gets in the way, but the guy hardly stuck his tongue down the same girl`s troath twice,

Mail Jeevas, brown hair with a red-ish glow, practically the only man that looks good in goggles, a man that with a charm that would bring even nuns to their knees (And I mean it)

Mail Jeevas, a young man that is the definition of "cocky"

Mail Jeevas, a young man obsessed with video games and ocasionally girls, a sweet yet sour guy, caring for his mother who is to weak to speak (He would talk to her, just to make her feel that she wasnt alone, he loved her mother, despise their past) a heart-breaker and quite a gentlman if he wants to be.

However, first of all, who calls his son MAIL?

This question, oftenly asked by Matt himself, the red head that started adressing himself as "Matt" and everyone else knew him by that name, if he wanted he could work in a very smart place (such as...?) if he just put a effort in it.

But Matt being Matt, thought it was too much trouble than its worth, and maybe he was right, he had spent many nights (nights he handt been at his mother`s house or banging a girl, that is) thinking that it could make alot more money than he is getting now, which is just enough to pay his own and his mother`s rent.

And SURE he thought about becoming one of those smart game nerds, but when he learned that it didnt just consist out of playing games day and night he lost hope in that area and instead kept games as a obssesing hobby of his.

And thus he is there, working from 3 to 10 everyday in the idiotic and somehow "classy" "Da Costa" were two receptionists, he and Jennifer (who, by the way, wore way to short skirts than is good for her, not to mention to much make-up and V necks)

His life was a boring turtle race with the ocasional fireworks (fireworks? please, his "fireworks" consisted in getting the latest videogames and girl digging their tongues in his mouth)

But that day, just a week to Valentine`s day, alot changed (Everything just sounds to cheesy doesnt it?)

But perhaps I should humbly explain, and for you who still havent figured out who this is, well, you may or may not call me Linda, but perhaps that detail is to spare.

Jennifer was shifting nervously in her chair while tapping even more nervously on her desk, Matt couldnt bother looking at her and instead continued playing his videogame (Tekken 5, on the DS) roughly pressing the buttons and cursing at Yoshimitsu under his breath.

Jennifer seductively eyed Matt from his shoe (which, by the way, was rested ON THE RECEPTION TABLE) to his hair, she tried to catch his eye (if bending over because she "accidently" let her pencil fall, move way to slowly and I swear her boobs were about to pop out is any indication) but failed.

As minutes passed and Matt got a little annoyed by the baby blue eyes of his co-worker, he put his DS on the table (which, must have been a huge sacrifice for such a fanatic as Matt) and frowned to the blonde, their gazes locked for a few seconds but they exchanged no word, and as Matt would do, he fixated his eyes on the computer screen, Jennifer sighed annoyed.

Five more minutes passed and Jennifer couldnt keep her mouth shut.

"Like, OKAT Matt, .IT"

Matt smiled with a tyresome sigh "What is what?"

"THIS!" the blonde squealed and crossed her arms aroudn her chest.

"This? your boobs?" Matt raised an eyebrow and grimmaced a little.

Jennifer beamed with her epic American accent and shot a funny glare at the young man "Matty dont be a bioch, you KNOW what I mean"

"Biotch?" Matt seemed highly amused by the blonde, and continued speaking "No, I do not know what you mean, care to explain?"

"Like, Matt, just last week we like, totally banged eachother you cant just LEAVE me here its way awkward not to mention tempting"

Matt took a few seconds to get over the fact that she knew the word "tempting" and didnt hesistate to give her a peice of his mind. "Right, Jennifer, YOU took advantage of ME in my vulnerable drunk state soo this is all YOUR fault, now if you dont mind..." He was about to pick up but the blonde didnt let him, she grabbed him by the hand before he could open the DS.

"Yes, I totally DO mind" She closed her face to Matt`s and looked him in the eyes.

"Alright, and what do you want me to do?"

Not bothering to answer, and obviously taking Matt`s question as a flirtly question, she sat on his lap and roughly kissed him, sticking her tongue in his mouth, Matt could taste the chocolate lip balm she used, Matt felt nothing with that kiss, in fact, of all the girls he had made out with, he hardly shared feelings to them, perhaps 2 or 3, nothing more, and this was no exception,

For Matt, love was just something that existed in fairy tails, and girls were just another tool to fullfill a urge, love wasnt real, fake, a ilusion, made up stories I tell you, "fireworks" people keep spazzing about? PLEASE.

And just as Matt brushed his hand across her busty breasts a woman walked in.

Matt glanced at the woman from the corner of his eye, he was startled and fell of the chair, clearly upsetting Jennifer.

Jennifer threw a panicky look at both the woman and Matt, but eventually smiled gracefully to the client, Matt was...well...surprised isnt the right word is it?

The woman, radiant blonde to his shoulders, blue eyes that Matt would easily get lost in, those blue eyes that felt like a maze, his life was a maze ever since that woman first appeared trough the silver "Da Costa" door, with her flashy fabric that barely covered her chest and that latex black jeans perfectly going with her white boots.

The woman obviously tried to hold in a laugh, and instead muttered under his breath "Moron" she put her elbow on the reception table, leaving one had free too munch her chocolate bar, she first stared at the still-on-the-floor-Matt and frowned.

"Hello! Welcome to the Costa hotel, how can we be at your service" Jennifer put up a fake smile and made a gesture to Matt to stand up.

But Matt couldnt stand, Matt was surprised by that person, never since such beautiful and excentric eye colour, but there was something else about that woman, something that just screamed "Stay back and love me, come in and regret it" something that appealed Matt, something challenging, something yet pretty, something he could easily fall for, something familiar...

"Just a room for a week, I ordered earlier this week" the woman said boredly,

_Quite a masculine voice for a woman..._

"Ah yes! Mello Keehl am I correct?"

_Mello? what an unusual name..._

Mello nudged and again looked to Matt, he had a look on his face that ment "Jeez dude, cant you even wait for the night to fall?"

Matt pathetically smiled and stood up, giving him a better look of the woman,

_Masculine voice, no breasts..._

It was then Matt realized,

Mello was a guy.

A/N Ahh you gotta love first chapters :3 Hope you liked it and there`s more to come, please R&R :D


	2. Conclusion:Blondes Do Not Exist

_**A/N Okay, just for the record, I HAD to do this chapter, I had too. Sorry, the first chapter was written in about 30 minutes, my bad, spelling mistakes boo hoo, also, this fanfic will get dramatic, I dont know why I have to screw everything with drama, but still, just warning.**_

_**-Mello`s POV-**_

"Soo Miss, room 24 is all yours" The woman smiled nervously put the keys on the table.

Did she just say...Miss?

I nearly choked on my chocolate and encontered myself unable of grabing the keys, I swear I was about to experience a coronary just there and then.

"Did you just say Miss?" I asked in disbelief, staring at the girl`s blue-im-actually-a-bitch-but-I-act-innocent-eyes, my gaze went from the girl ("Jessica" is her name, if the name tag was any indication) to Matt`s (also, his name card) the guy who looked around 19 years old if not younger, his sense of fashion lacking, seriosly who wears GOGGLES at work? Matt had taken the time to stand up and nodded politely, although his eyes, that were nonchalantly digging in my skin, it made me feel somewhat uncomfortable, I shrugged the feeling off and gave Jessica, who I didnt like the slightest bit A Look.

And trust me, whenever I give someone A Look its not A Nice Look.

Jessica slapped her perfectly manicured had across her also perfect lips (Okay she was hot. But I still hated her,)

"Oh My God I am SOO Sorry, I mean, I er- I had a friend who was TOTALLY called Mello soo hehe..."

Bullshit I tell you, Bullshit.

She continued speaking in a high-pitch (plain annoying) voice "Oh my god I am SOO stupid,"

Well, alteast she was right about something.

"I mean, those extensions look totally good on you, DUDE!" she smiled.

Extensions...? DUDE...?

"And are those Gucci shoes?"

Um, no, you fool.

the whole thing was just oddly ridiculous, and I, instead of listening to that idiot snatched the keys of the table and walked off, giving Matt (who looked like he wanted to throw himself down the F train, cant blame him.) a pityfull look.

I feel sorry for him, I really do, just who wants a girlfriend like that?

Even IF her boobs are huge.

_**A/N I catch breath no more. *dramatic pose***_

_**Ignore that, sorry for an awfully short and pointless chapter, I just had to.**_


	3. Dear Dora, Please Jump Down The F Train

_**A/N I got the inspiration of this story when I was forced to watch "Dora The Explorer" with my sister, I know Dora teached many children how to talk and everything but I wouldnt mind if she and her little friends fell down the Niagara Falls.**_

Mello opened the door to his room;It was quite pretty and luxe, dark red walls, the bed in the center, the white floor, the big TV, the mini-fridge (Quite enough for his chocolate) and a fully equiped bathroom. It cost quite alot, but Mello, being from the Mafia had the money.

_I can just stay here for a week, even less if the Mafia people find me, knowing them, they wont let that massive explosion just a few days ago go in vain, even if they find me..._

He zipped is shirt and confirmed that the Gun was safely put there, he sighed and took out another chocolate bar.

_What was that all about just then? God that guy must be pretty pathetic to make-out when he`s supposed to be working, still, why does it give me the impression that he didnt exacly vote in to stick his tongue down her troath? and why the hell am I still thinking about him anyway?_

To avoid further thoughts about Matt, he turned the TV on,

_Right this might be a big hotel and everything but are you kidding me? they only have four channels?_

He started looking trough them, on channel one was "Desperate Housewives".

_Right, I have already be confused with a woman I dont need them to see me watching this cheap crap aswell._

Channel two? Not much better; Bridezillas.

_Oh come ON is this place only built for women? _

Somehow the idea of watching crazy women spazz about a dress didnt appeal him in the most, and, like any normal 20 year old guy would do, checked channel three;Football.

_Oh wow finally something interesting, oh wait...who is that? oh hell no. Argentina VS Holland? WHO ARE THEY FOOLING._

As if he hiself was a bridezilla (except it wasnt about a dress, it was more about how much Argentina sucks in football) and spazzing about football, he finally changed to channel four; Top 10 musicvideo countdown.

At first this appealed him, but when Justin Bieber made a appeareance he gave up on everything there is give up on and dramatically switched to channel five; Dora The Explorer.

_Oh look its my good ol` Colombian friend and that monkey, what was his name? Oh yes, boots, it has been a while since I watched this, godamn this serie is annoying, did I really watch this? Talk about awkward childhood. No surprise kids these days are stressing sacks of hormones with no sense of choice whatsoever..._

And for old times sake, the blonde put the remote next to him and started watching.

"Soo, Matty where were we?"

Finally the raging man left, and Jessica (tried) continued what they were doing before the man entered, she however failed,

The blue eyed girl wrapped her arms around Matt, he who was still sort of startled but quickly got over it, it was when Jessica bit his neck when he seemed to realize she was still there.

"Oh come on Matty you arent embarassed are you?" She asked playfully. "I can do plenty of other things right now if I want to".

Matt stared at the girl, and frowned. " Jessica Harper, really need a boyfriend".

Jessica stopped kissing his neck, "Matt...what the hell is wrong with you?".

"Nothing in particular its just tha-" right that moment the phone rang, Jessica let out a little squeal and picked the phone up.

_What IS wrong with me? God knows how I love making out with girls, why the hell...?_

"Yes,mhm,I will be sure to tell him, "

_Miss_ _Cocker the maid? God bless that woman._

Matt`s thoughts about Miss Cocker`s heavy tatoos and epic piercings got roughly interrupted by the blonde who stopped nodding and being nice to exageratting levels, for anyway, Miss cocker, her first name "Martinè" defines Jessica as a "Slut with no sense of sense, if that makes sense" and Jessica, being the lovely girl she is, calls Martinè "Emo bitch with no fashion sense".

"Yo! Matt"

_Yo? since when does SHE says yo? Oh my god I swear women are scary._

"What?" Matt shrugged calmy and poked a questioning face to Jessica.

"Emo bitch is out sick, probably too much drinking-"

_You have no room to talk._

_**At all.**_

"-Therefore you have to take her place, the drag`s room is out of towels, that woman, or man, whatever. Doesnt know it yet, think you can sneak in and put them there?"

For reasons that are beyond me, Matt was annoyed by her comment. "Let him be, its just the way he dresses, your own style isnt much better," He huffed and bent down to get the towels from the cabinet, he looked at the girl from the corner of his eye, she was looking spacy and grinning.

"Be right back" he announced and walked trough the hallway, flowers around, red carpet beneath his feet, tables with chairs and magazines, he pressed the button of the elevator.

"Soo thats how it is" Jessica muttered under her breath, her hand on her hip, her grimmance growing evily.

Mello was succesfull in watching two episodes of "Dora The Explorer" without shooting the screen, although he was on the edge of stranggling himself when the Spanish-Wannabe was all "Where is Fox?" and Mello told her that "ITS BEHIND YOU YOU MORON!".

But Dora didnt listen to , poor Mello.

"What was YOUR favourite part today?" Asked the girl on the screen, the hideous excuse of an ape next to her smiling with its idioticy readable on the screen.

Mello started speaking, "When the fox nearl-"

Dora interrupted the blonde with a "MINE TOO!"a bit to over excited though.

Mello took the grace to not point the gun to the screen and instead stood straight his hands on the edge of the bed and both knees poked into the matress.

"I DIDNT EVEN SAY ANYTHING YOU BITCH!"

"MY favourite part was when Boots hit the Fox with a karate stick!" Said Dora.

"OH MY GOD THAT WAS NOT MY FAVOURITE PART YOU LITTLE IMBECI-" Right that moment a amused yet confused Matt walked in with some towels in his hand, although it was not a very polite thing to do, he pointed to the screen, and from the screen to Mello.

"You must be awfully bored, cant blame you for yelling, Dora is quite frustrating if she wants to be.

_I dont know wheter to shoot him for barging in the room like this or if I should ignore him._

"Right, I just opened the door since no one answered when I called, I can now see why" Matt smiled and put the towels on the bed.

"If you need anything el-" Matt was surprised when Mello butt in his sentence. "I wouldnt mind if Dora and her little spanish friends fell down the Eiffel Tower" he sat normally on his bed when he realized he just spoke to the boy.

"Got that right, I was forced to watch it as a kid, something to do with culture, although I dont see what an ape on drugs, a girl who by now should be on `jackass` and a cow with OCD can teach me what I cant teach myself" why was he talking to a guy who wore STILETTOS.

Mello couldnt help but laugh a little. "I know, back in the orphanage EVERYONE obsessed about it and suddenly I found myself watching it, kinda stupid."

He slapped his hand on his mouth (just like Jessica did before, and, which was fully out of character for someone like Mello).

_Why the hell am I telling this to some stranger? _

Matt, instead of hugging him and tell him everything is going to be alright (Not that that was the appropiate thing to do, but still) shrugged and smiled a little. "Orphan huh?"

And then he added; "Also, your chocolate is melting on the sheets, id rather not clean it up of its unnecessary" he pointed at the half molten chocolate, due to the commotion and the mini-argument with Dora, Mello fully forgot about it.

"Maid? Receptionist? God, I expected the maid to wear one of those sexy outfits, not goggles" Mello stood up and turned the TV off,

"Well, I never expected to see a man who wears knee boots, skinny jeans and has a gun"

_**Ouch.**_

"Which is fully ilegal by the way," Matt smiled again.

"You cant say I dont look good, and the gun can do many things to you if you say anything else"

"Well, there` s no denying in that"

"In what?"

And before Matt could think twice, "That you look good"

Mello frowned, however not displeased, he stood next to Matt and poked him in the chest. "What way is that to talk to your guest?"

"Heh" Matt grinned, and before anything else could happen, Jessica barged in with a different outfit, this outfit was...what would be the right word?

Short black skirt, white tube top with a front zip and high-heeled ballerinas.

"Matt, there`s someone waiting for you downstairs," She said with every lack of simphaty, and gave Mello a dirty look when she saw the two of them soo close to eachother.

"Donr keep your people waiting" She said, somewhat venmon spitting from her voice.

Matt blinked confused to the blonde, and then walked to the door, "I guess your right, seeyus" With this, Matt stood out of the room, still wondering what the heck had just happened, and Jessica closed the door with a loud bang, leaving an also weirdend out Mello behind that door.

"Matt...just what are you thinking?"

Matt sighed tyresome, and closed his face to Jessica`s "What am I thinking? what are YOU thinking?" he stood back and checked the girl from head to toe.

"Um hello, you were totally flirting with that creep, gosh Matt what the hell?"

_Flirting? what a way to twist a story..._

"Actually, Jessica Harper, we had a nice and intriguing coversation about the comercialism involving Dora The Explo-"

Jessica put her hand out and stared at the floor. "I dont want to hear it, first of all, he`s just staying for a week, till your birthday, to be exact..."

Matt yawned boredly, his birthday? his birthday`s consisted out of playing videogames from 3 in the morning to 6 after midnight.

"...soo dont get to close to him okay? besides, dont you have ME?" at the word "me" she gave him her big-eyed-innocent-expression.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I wont get to close" he walked past her and waved his hand in the air as he walked down the stairs, behind the reception table.

Jessica`s eyes turned into little stars, her smile you could call evil,

_Of course you wont get too close,_

_because I wont let you._

_**A/N Its quite random how I got the idea of this story; Me and my friends went to the veterinarian, and there was no one behind the desk, and I imagined Matt sitting behind it and what I would do to him if he was there.**_

_**Soo yeah.**_

_**Jessica`s character is pretty much based on me.**_


	4. Goggles Atract, Fact

Matt yawned loudly, earning himself a dissaproving look of Jessica,

"What?" Said Matt, his mouth still hanging open while stretching his arms in his chair.

Jessica rolled her eyes and continued painting her nails.

There was a moment of silence, Matt was the first to break it.

"I`m leaving," he announced.

Jessica again rolled her eyes. "You doing something tonight?"

"Yeah, playing games." he said while putting the paperwork in the shelf under the table.

"Freak."

"I didnt mean that, like, its just 11 p.m" she quickly added.

Matt sighed, and without replying to his collegue he walked out of the door, the fresh air did him good, he checked the sky as if he expected money to drop down of it every second now.

The soft ticking of his heels, his black boots quietly stepping on the floor to his car, Ford Fiesta 500, painted like his favourite colour;Red.

He yawned again when he heard a soft yet angry voice cursing at something or someone.

_**Mello`s very angry point of view:**_

_Damn it. Won`t you go already?_ The blonde softly kicked on the black Honda 500, in the half hour outside he managed to angrly throw his helmet against a red car,curse uncontrolably and caused a old woman to come outside and threaten him that she WILL call the police.

"Crap...Just MOVE ALREADY!" he said in the hope that the motorbike sensed his anger and decided to listen to him.

The blue-eyed man was murmmuring angrily while he walked to the red car, sank on his knees, put his arms on it`s front and finally putting his head in the space between his arms.

"Need help?"

_What the-! _He boredly looked up from his position as he saw the receptionist from before...Matt was it?

"What the hell...how long have you been STANDING there?" Said the blonde angrily, it took him all he got to not point his gun to him the second he appeared in his sight.

"Enough to see that you suck in mechanicals" He pointed at the broken motorbike.

_Why you...!_

"What is YOUR problem?" Said Mello again.

"Nothing, need help?"

"No." Said Mello without any hesistation, no way was he going to admit to a man who wears godamn goggles.

"Doesnt look like it."

Mello looked like he could stranggle the young man.

Matt frowned and smiled, and sat on the red car. "You, know, this is my car."

"Oh," Somehow the idea of telling him that he smashed the helmet against it wasnt quite appealing.

"Are you in a rush to somewhere?" Matt asked.

_Yes,as far away as possible from the mafia. _

of course, Mello couldnt just SAY that, soo instead he nodded.

"Allow me to bring you to whatever suspicious place you must go to at this time of the evening." He got his keys out and started flicking it around his finger.

"..."

Matt yawned. "You fucked up my car, you owe me, ." He demanded and pointed at the Ford Fiesta door that was just slightly smashed in.

_Damn...soo he noticed._

He was going to go the hotel but for one reason or the other he changed his mind, he could not stay in one place too much, and although Matt was a fairly frustrating man, he could probably provide the needed entertainment.

"Fine." He said.

Matt looked fairly surprised by this, despite everything, he went in the car and waited for the blonde to also go in.

"Are you going to drive or what?" Said Mello with his usual temper.

"Um, yeah, but you know, you look quite odd sitting in the chair like that, also you never told me where you have to be, or do you wish for me to kidnap you to my apartment?" He said boredly while he observed the man who was sitting with one foot on the edge of the chair and the other right infront of the glass.

Mello blinked, he was to busy being angry with the motorbike that he hardly had the chance to think WHERE he was going, they were in Los Angeles, shure there would be a place or two where he wouldnt look all too suspicious.

"Uhh, um...where do you live?" He suddenly asked.

Matt made a questioning face. "Honestly, its in the middle of nowhere, nothing interesting to do there, unless you want to buy crack from the corner-" He eyed the man for a second. "-Which wouldnt be all to surprising if you would."

Mello huffed and got his gun out. "Oh look, its the ilegal gun again!" Matt said, hardly treathend by the pistol.

"I`ll go out a few blocks before that alright? now move it."

Matt grinned and started the car,

Minutes passed, and passed, and were forever passing, for what seemed 20 hours Matt nor Mello exchanged word,the usual glance and they left it with that, finally, barely five minutes later when they were stuck in traffic Matt got out both his ligther and cigarette, gave the man next to him one more look, as if to ask him if he minded, and lit up the cigarette.

Matt sighed and looked out of the window, hardly realizing that blonde was moving to his side, Matt nearly tought that he was going to kiss him, alas, the blonde grabbed the cigarette between his fingers and flang it out of the open window, Matt blinked in surprise, amusement, and somewhat anger than he just threw out his last cigarette,

Because cigarettes aren`t cheap you know?

Especially if you live in L.A.

"You will die earlier." Mello assured him an went back to his regular position.

"...what the hell was that for?"

"You will die earlier." Mello said again.

Matt was about to respond, but the ringtone of his phone sank his words in a utter silence, surprisingly, it wasn`t a call, it was more like a missed message, voicemail.

Both the boys stared at the black phone, and Matt eventually flipped it open just to hear a beaming American girl`s voice coming out of it.

_Kate...why is SHE calling? _Matt tought.

"_Oh, hey Matt? Yeah, its me, who? Kate, I had to call because, you know I was taking care of your mom when you`re out, um DUH-"_

She paused.

_Kate, Jessica, oh my. _Mello tought, a mocking voice playing in his head.

"And er, your mother is in the hospital again, why? I dont know, probably an atack, she stood up and collapsed and,"

Again a pause.

"I am SO-SOO sorry Matt! Ohmigosh I feel so bad! I know you told me not to let her out of the wheelchair but she just looked soo sad, I HAD to!" Although her voice came from the machine, both Matt and Mello could hear the tears in her eyes, or atleast, thats what she WANTED it to sound like.

"And, um, yeah, that was it-" Her soo called "sorrow" has fallen in the black.

"See ya!" she finally beamed, and the "Beep" of the Nokia silenced her annoying yet sweet voice.

Mello stared at the man next to him, should he be sorry? Should he not bother him anymore? Should he belately kick his ass for mistaken him for a woman AND a junkie?

Somehow non of the above matched his character, and kicking his ass right now didnt seem very appealing, considering the fact that they are sitting in the car in stuck traffic.

Soo instead, he just sighed, and Matt sighed just a few seconds after his sigh.

His expression maintaining emotion-less, his hands on the wheel making a gesture that implied "I miss my cigarettes, fuck you for taking my cigarettes"

This was somewhat treathening to Mello. "Hey, are you okay?" he blurted before he could stuff the words back where the belonged.

Matt nodded and looked out of the open window, he opened his mouth to say something, but those did aswell fall in the black, again due to the idiotic "Beep" of the idiotic Nokia owned by the idiotic young man who idiotcly makes out with a girl at work and idioticly talks to his customer about Dora The Explorer.

The girl`s voice, Kate, spoke again.

"Oh Matty! I almost forgot-"

_What`s with people calling him Matty? The hell... _Mello wondered.

"_-Well, I guess I did forget-" Girly giggles filled the car._

Finally she recovered from her I-am-actually-a-bitch-but-these-cute-girly-giggles-will-make-you-forget-about-that laugh and continued speaking.

"_I am at the hospital right now, and I forgot the keys at your house, I know, how stupid can you get?"_

_Not much more..._Mello again tought by himself.

"_-Can you bring your mother`s legal documents? Oh, and the doctor, who besides, looks a hell lot like Johnny Depp-"_

_Matt`s mother has no more hope left if Johnny Depp is her doctor..._

"Told me to tell you to bring your documents aswell, tonight, if possible." She said goodbye and another silence fell in the car, although, not for long.

"Hey, would you mind passing my house to get the documents?" Matt asked, looking slightly annoyed.

"Eh, no, I dont mind." Because what else could he say? And its not like he DID mind, the idea of being in Matt`s house was sligthly unconfortable yet somehow interesting and tempting.

Or something.

_**A/N Well, recently I have been making AMV`s and not writing, and I am not kidding when I say that my holiday days go like this-Make AMV,eat,Make AMV,eat,Shower,is forced to watch Dora or some other lame serie with sister,Make AMV, "sleep", when parents go to bed (around 3) get lap top and write till 6.**_

_**Oh and I wake up at 11.**_

_**o_o**_


	5. Story Behind Frames

Matt got out of the car, he was in downtown Los Angeles, it was dark and the rain from before caused the floor under him to be wet, he was about to close the door with zero intention of bringing the raging blonde to his shit apartment,

"Make one up for it, I am NOT staying in your car." Mello said and pointed the gun at the redhead.

"For god`s sake can you only point guns at people?" Matt said a little annoyed, he opened the car door more widely and spread his right arm, "Ladies first."

Mello gave him A Look, Matt smiled sheepishly, but Mello recognized that smile from himself.

Mello was eight years old, son of a prostitute and a novelist who reached no where in life, his home was big with a spanish maid and her son running around, Mello was happy and thought his mother was the best mother one could have, but that snowy day, December 19th on Mello`s birthday...Mello walked in the room with intention to ask mother if she wanted to play with his toy cars with him...and then...that sight...

His thoughts got intterupted and he blinked at the younger man, "Is this it?" he looked up an d saw the building, it was quite tall, probably nine or ten floor`s, some rooms had the lights on but most of them were off.

Matt nodded and sticked the keys in the lock to spin it open, Mello wondered if Matt even cared that his mother was in the hospital, but he didnt think this was the best thing to ask just yet.

"It`ll just be a few seconds, why dont you stay out here?"

"Go in."

"Why do you want to go to my apartment soo desperately? you scared?" Matt asked in a mocking tone as he paused infront of door 45.

"Get a life and get in while you`re at it."

You could hear a shouting from the neigbours downstairs, a woman yelling something about "the money" being gone and that his "fucking useless" husband spent her last "fucking" dosh in "fucking" crack.

Mello frowned and although he was being curious, he tried to listen in on the touching coversation a lovely pair was having.

"You want to stay there all night? "Matt said a little annoyed, the door was broadly open and inviting, Mello was surprised he didnt even say anything about the broken handle in the red door, for now, he decided to remain silent.

Matt`s apartment wasn`t that afwull like he made it sound, it was actually quite cozy and sophisticated in a cramped in kind of way.

There was a L shaped couch in the corner of all of it, it was red and Mello thought it was one of those bed-and-couch in one furniture peices, there was a oldschool TV on a dark coloured wooden shelf and it seemed that Matt only really used it to play on his Playstation,

Mello looked around and found himself again frowning at the amout of videogames the young man possesed, Tekken,Mario,Bayottena,Final Fantasy,Lara Croft and dozens of other titles, some of the videogames looked rather echii, but Mello decided not to engross himself in that case.

Mello`s deep thoughts about wheter Matt had a bedroom somewhere under the red fridge next to the couch just like Kim Possible or if he simply slept on the couch got roughly intterupted by Matt throwing the keys on the modern black coffee table.

Mello sat on the table as Matt was throwing the papers that belonged to the shelf on the floor and eying each one of them fastly,

Mello yawned and felt the leather itch against his skin, he rested his gaze on a picture that stood on Matt`s table, it was one picture, or to put it in another way, one frame with a few pictures.

There was a red headed girl in the standing she had light blue eyes that Mello felt somewhat familiar with, she was smiling widely and had a barbie in her hand, the dress she was wearing was also dark red, she seemed like the youngest of the three kids on the picture, four, perhaps five.

There was a second girl hugging the first girl from the neck, she looked alot liker the other, making Mello think they were sister`s or atleast relatives, she had the same shape of long hair just that her`s was ligther, her eye colour was the same and she was smiling sheepishly, her eyes glimmered with hope and happyness, something Mello didnt feel since he got shipped down to England. The girl seemed 8 years old if not 7.

There was one last kid, the boy was sitting on the floor with his leg`s crossed, he was obviously the oldest, 10 or 12, he was wearing leather gloves and his hair was the darkest of all, he was smiling weakly.

The other pictures were random snapshots, most of the two girls together or the boy playing a little with the youngest, in those pictures he seemed happiest.

Mello recoginzed non of these, and wondered who they were, for a moment he thought the boy might be Matt, but he shook the feeling away almost inmediatly, the boy on the picture looked happier, livelier, the hopeful edge in his eyes were charming, but there was something else in his eyes...almost...hatred?

Mello knew that feeling, hatred far to well, back in Romania when his mother got brutally killed, the feeling awakening and Mello wishing for it to abandon his body, but his body and mind were two different pshyches, Mello got shipped to Manchester England and landed spot in an orphanage where he knew no-one...

Matt caught Mello looking at the pictures, he looked at the blonde with a questioning face. "Put that down." His voice was demanding and had something sad with a edge of anger, he frowned as if to say "Im not angry, and much less sad." and continued flicking trough the paper`s from which roughly 80% were videogame manuals.

Mello was intrigued, it would make a good plot for a story, he thought, _a man with a dark secret haunting him for life, a mistake he commited he can never ever recover, a scar soo deep it would take his death to heal it. _Mello looked up the ceiling to concentrate on his mini story, if he wouldn`t have landed in Wammy`s House and instead happily continued living in Romania he wished to become a writer, a novelist, someone who creates other worlds, worlds other`s would get lost in...

Yeah, well, that was BEFORE Mello`s mother got brutally murdered and raped infront of his eight year old eyes, and BEFORE he blew up a damn mafia headquarter and accidently-on-purpose killed twenty two people in it.

Mello spotted a frame that was lying on its face, The blonde took the chance and when Matt wasn`t looking he turned it over, the picture gave a sad vibe, Mello wondered why Matt had pictures of young girls and a young boy scattered on the table, perhaps his family?

The photo also had something pretty, a pretty sadness that sucked you into it, the two girls wore a white knee-lenght dress, they had roses in their hands and their usual smiling expression left their face, they did have a smile on their face though, but Mello recognized that fake smile, he hiself had put it up many times in Romania, every single godamn night his mother brought a different man home, he understood, he did, he loved her despise everything, but he couldnt help but feel some hostality towards her, wondering how things would be if he didnt get kicked out of house every night, just to come back at midnight and find his own flesh and blood laughing loudly and hugging her son as if nothing happened,

Mello grew atached to that fake smile, and it almost felt real, it was that day, that day mother died, he thought, Why bother? who am I putting this mask up for anyway? who, there was no one, with his mother two meters under the ground, left and forgotten in an ugly part of the grave soo no one would have to look after it, after all, she was just another prostitute.

There was also a woman on the picture she wore a long white dress with red details, she was the only one who looked truly happy, this made Mello wonder if it was a funeral after all, she had long thick brown hair, obvioudly a woman with class, she looked young, 21 or 22, her eyes were also brown and her skin was tanned, her hands were holding the girl`s hands, the boy from before was wearing a black suit, his eyes looked dull, scary even, it looked like he tried smiling but failed, for once he was not wearing his black leather gloves but exposed two young and beautiful hands.

Mello turned the frame again, he observed the detail`s in the back and spotted a phrase carved in the back it said "1996, last image." Mello moved his head a little to the right and wondered what "last image." meant, the back of his mind also calculated the age of each of the girls and the boy, the boy would be around 18 now, the youngest girl would be 11 or 12 and the oldest girl must be 13 or 14.

Mello wasn`t quite the curious type of person who always bugged in other people`s personal life, he knew how it felt, the day after mother died,

"How are you?"

"Are you okay?"

"I am so SO sorry!"

"You must be feeling horrible!"

"Im always here for you."

"No eight year old should go trough that..."

No, no im not okay, my mother got murdered and raped infront of my eyes and I could do nothing, what do you expect me to be? happy that I got to see how my prostitute mother got hit in the face with a bottle of vodka? how she cried out her lousy and non effective screams begging for mercy and got responded with taking the fuck thrown at her? and did any of those people ask him what happened? asked him his story? of course not, they wanted to get away from the world of death as far as possible, it was a wicked and haunted world, they offered a shoulder to cry on but no ear to talk to, what help is that? feelings within him that kept growing and growing and with no other option turned into hatred.

Nasty buggers who didnt fuck off when Mello asked for such, them "concerned" bullshitters had to keep asking useless questions and told him sweet nothings that were supposed to make him "feel better", words cannot heal, Mello had learned that much over his past 19 years on this shady and unfair planet called Earth.

Mello was swimming in his thoughts too deeply, almost drowning remembering those crap days, he didn`t realize Matt was walking his way. "I thought I asked you to put that down." The goggle wearing young man snatched the frame out of Mello`s hand and smashed it down with a loud "Thump."

There were a thousand questions Mello wanted to ask him, but he contained himself.

"Actually, you said the other frame, not the silver one, and do you usually talk to your clients that way?"

"You are quite cocky are you not?" Matt said as he put the paper`s on the table and started reading them.

And Mello had only known the young man for about three hours, but somehow hearing the word "cocky" from Matt`s mouth wasn`t something Mello liked to hear.

"Tch I dont want to hea-" The blonde got intterupted.

"And do you usually sit on the table like that at a person`s apartment?" Matt asked, not moving his gaze from the papers.

Ouch.

"For God`s sake." Was the only thing Mello said, because even he himself had to admit his way of sitting was quite odd, and not very polite, one of his legs was shifting in the air since he wasn`t the tallest, his other leg was bent and his boot was on the table, his arm was leaning on it and it was quite a sight.

There was a awkward silence, Matt`s expression seemed to be looking for an answer and eyed the paper`s in confusion.

"Who are the kids in the pictures?" Mello suddenly said, and before he had time to excuse himself Matt answered.

"People." Although this was fairly obvious.

Mello rolled his eyes. "Im dead serious."

Matt sighed. "So am I, they`re people."

"Family?"

Mat slowly nodded, "I guess you can call them that."

This confused Mello. "Who are are the girls?"

Matt looked up from his paper`s, he opened his mouth as if to say something but seemed to think better of it and shook his head.

Now Mello REALLY had to know who they were. "Do you even know them?"

"Yes."

"Do you know their names?"

Matt swallowed something, which was weird since there was nothing TO swallow. "Yes."

"What are they called?"

"Mailyn and Abby." he said drily.

"Here it says your mother is 32?" Mello asked in surprise.

"Yes."

Mello almost fell of the table. "She was pregnant when she was tirtheen?" He asked in disbelief.

Matt looked up for the second time that evening, "You are asking an awfull lot of questions."

"Im curious-"

"Ridiculously eaguer." Matt corrected.

"Do you know the boy?" Mello asked, ignoring his remark.

"I guess, I have known him, quite well to be honest."

"What do you mean KNOWN?"

"He`s someone from the past alright?" The goggle wearing boy started to sound annoyed and tired.

"Do you still see him?"

"I regret to say I do." he said, again swallowing something.

"Regret?"

"For fuck`s sake is this a damn interogation?"

Mello laughed a little, "No but seriously, who were these people to you?"

"The girl`s were my sister`s." Matt admitted but said it as if he spoke about groceries, Mello was almost afraid to know what he meant with"Were."

"And the boy?"

Matt shrugged and bit his lip tasting something bittersweet called the past he blinked and looked a bit spacy. "The desire of speaking about him is missing, and we have to leave."

He stood up and refused to meet Mello`s eye.

"Just answer me one more question."

"My god WHAT now?"

Mello took this as permission to ask, and even if it wasn`t, he would ask it anyway.

"That boy, what is his name?"

There was a moment of silence, it was almost deadly and seemed to never end.

"Mail Jeevas."

_**A/N Riiiight that was quite dramatic was it not? I dont know how, but at one point my mood changed from sadness to happiness and I couldnt write this too seriously, I tried listening to depressing music (Evanscene,Enya, Amiya...) but its just... **_

_**I had an exam today and I screwed it up, I feel tired and my mind is in another orbit, I just finished an AMAZING three hundered fourthy eight page book called "Beautiful Malice." and it took me about 20 minutes to recover from the ending, the character named Mick reminds me soo freaking much of L that it made the ending that much more depressing.**_

_**My god that book is awesome.**_


	6. Where Are You?

You`re walking home from your father`s funeral, your mother is smiling broadly, waving and having a little chat with everyone she knows, almost as if father had never actually died, almost as if father was nothing to her and this was just another ocasion for her to dress in a pretty white dress.

Your little sister, the youngest in holding your hand, she`s pulling it ligthly and her eyes are red from the tear`s, she`s just six year old and you cannot blame it on her, you yourself wish to cry but you do not allow it, you`re the oldest, the responsible one, you have to be the strongest.

She`s sucking her thumb and looking around as if she was scared, her white dress make`s her look beautful despite the tears running down her cheek.

Your other sister is walking a little faster she keeps murmmuring something to no one in particular and looks at her mother with a sad expression, obviously thinking she must be suffering to hell.

You also walk a little faster and squeeze her shoulder to comfort her, she looks at you with big eyes and out of the blue hugs you and burst into tears, she was not alone, soonly the baby girl of the family was sobbing againt his jeans, you have no idea what to do and simply pat the girl`s on the head as if that will make them feel better.

You feel it, they are the most important thing in your life, you will protect them, you`re the oldest, after all,

Mother looks over at you from her conversation and shooks her head in a disaproving way, "Now now, dont be like that." She says and roughly grabs the baby girl from you, baby girl screams making her beautiful face look not-soo-beautiful anymore,

You stare, surprised that your mother acted soo hearthlessly, "Mom, leave her."

Mother curled her lips and bit on them. "Shut your mouth." She says.

Baby girl tries running to you, but mother holds her hand, "Mail, I have to deal with some buisness, care to take your sister`s home? you have the key`s dont you?"

Later she wished that she never asked that of you, and you wish he had never been such a coward, later you wish you were dead instead.

_**A/N Well, I will continue this later in the story, perhaps I will do Mello aswell :)**_


	7. Two Glasses Of Wine

The two boys were ready to go out when a sudden movement in the hallway brought them both to silence, for a moment it seemed like they imagined it but the movement got a voice and with that voice it squealed. "Maaaatt daaaaarling!" A woman walked to them with her arms in the air, she had two beers in her hand. "I heard about your mother, is she like going to die or something?" she smiled as if she was speaking about the latest Gucci handbag and it was then Mello realized who the mysterious woman was;Jennifer.

Mello looked over the window to see if he could jump out of it and Matt brushed his hand in his hair.

The woman was obviously drunk, she walked infront of Matt at the door and poked his chest. "Your chest is like, soo perfect!" and as if she had just realized she eyed Mello and lifted an eyebrow as if he was an inferior being.

"Jennifer, sober up." Matt sighed.

"Sober? but that`s totally L.E- I mean L.A.M-"

Matt cut her off. "Now is not the time, should I bring you home? driving in your state is no good."

"Not the time?" Jennifer gasped. "But like, this time is THE time, the time involving your bed and strawberries and whipped cream."

Matt looked pained, and Mello didnt help, "Yeah Matt, your chest is like, soo perfect!" He said mockingly.

Jennifer stood infront of him and lifted a finger she wiggled it and looked threathening. "Back off, he`s mine!"

Mello smiled and suddenly felt the need of annoying the girl some more. "We`ll see about that."

Matt kicked nothing in particular. "Enough fooling around lets GO."he pushed Mello eaguerly and gave up and Jennifer. "Goodnight Jennifer."

Jennifer stayed at the door. "How can I have a good night without partying?" she shouted.

"I think you had a little TOO much of party." Said Mello, Matt pushed him a little harder and that`s where that episode ended.

Matt and Mello sat on some chairs outside room 404, they got surprisingly close in the time they have been together, sometimes Mello got a little to emotional and sometimes Mello had no problem giving Matt a hard time, Matt was a little spaced out and didn`t quite know what was going on.

"You and Jessica seem to be close." Said Mello, trying to stir up conversation just to make the time go faster.

Matt shrugged. "I knew her in kindergarden."

"Oh."

More conversation was not needed because a female doctor came out of the room and asked for Matt to come in, he stood up and nodded apolagetically at Matt, he followed the woman and realized she was more than sexy in that doctor`s suit.

The woman sat behind the desk and Matt sat infront.

"Im Clarisse." she smiled. "Your mother`s usual doctor sir Dominic left the contry for a few days soo I will care for her meanwhile, Kate told me your mother was already weak on emotional health and that she took painkillers daily, can you confirm this?"

Matt nodded dumbly, he knew about the painkillers, he hated them, and when he confronted his mother about it she just chatsied at him and told him that "Im an old woman already waiting to die, what are these pills going to change?" Matt told her that she was going to die and she would respond with. "Im 32 years old, it would be pretty fricken weird if I didnt die aye?"

Matt didnt get this since 32 years isnt even that old.

Clarisse typed something in the computer and again turned to Matt. "And she had frequent visits to the hospitals over the past years?"

Matt said yes she did.

"Unwilling?" Clarisse said somewhat amused.

Matt said yes unwilling and asked her how she guessed.

Clarisse waved in the air. "I have been with her for just a few hours but she seems like a stuborn woman, she complained more about the white tiles than the fact that we were pinching needles in her wrist."

Matt shook his head, that sounded soo like his mother.

They got intterupter by a male doctor, he came in with a bewildered look on his face. "Clarisse, its that patient Rose..."

Matt bit his lip, Rose was his mother`s name...

Clarisse nodded as if she knew what happened. "This is her son, Matt."

The man lift his hand to say hi and dropped it.

"In that case, her stomach is badly infected by the alcohol, and her lungs are full of nicotine, but we have also spotted..."

"What?" Matt said and sounded exasperated.

"...A tumor, in her back, I am sorry to say that we cannot remove it, its way to dangerous."

That moment everything seemed to have gone black.

_**A/N Well...**_


	8. Conflict

Matt walked into the room his mother was resting in, he was a little surprised about her state, she had tubes all over her arms and inside her shirt and those tubes transported a liquid from a hanging bag to her body, she had her eyes open and Matt almost thought she was dead, he walked to the bed and the moment Matt was a little too close mother snapped and she seemed to have returned to life. "For God`s sake there is this thing called knocking, hasn`t your mother teached you manners?"

Matt frowned. "You ARE my mother,Rose." He always called her by her first name.

Rose was a little confused and looked around the room in the hope it would provide some answer. "Is that soo?"

"Yes, Rose, im Matt, remember?"

Rose shot him a look that could kill. "If I had sons or daugthers I would bloody well recognize them."

Matt swallowed even though there was nothing to swallow, he felt sad that his mother didnt recognize him, the doctor`s already warned about warryness, tommorow she might remember him and the day after not.

"Rose, I think the one who needs manners is you." Matt shook his head and touched her arm, she was cold, the skin he touched now was not the same skin from all those years ago, he surprised himself by getting tears in his eyes.

"Oi dont touch or you`ll end up with no lungs to count!" She tried to take her arm away but it costed her too much.

Matt removed his hand. "Dont worry Rose-"

"Worry? how can I not worry, where am I anyway?"

"You are in the hospital, but you will get tommorow, I promise."

Rose eyed him suspiciously. "Did you kidnap me?"

"No I did not kidnap you, I told you, you`re in the London hospital."

Rose huffed but didnt have the strenght to say anything more, she fell asleep as a stranger to her life, forgetting the past, but forgetting may have been for the best.

Matt walked out, Mello was still sitting on the chair and looked at him,Clarisse copied the action.

Clarisse nodded at him and smiled even though there was nothing to smile about.

"How long does she have?" Matt said, looking at the floor.

Clarisse cleared her troath. "One to six weeks."

Now Matt got angry, "One to six weeks? shouldn`t they have found the tumor way earlier?"

Clarisse lifted her hands to calm him down. "That`s not true, Rose was already poor on health, and the tumor came soo unexpectedly..."

"Unexpected? the woman smoked like a-"

"Please dont speak soo loudly-"

"What the he-"

Mello sighed heavily while streatching his arms, both Matt and Clarisse looked at him.

"Look, Matt, I am honestly sorry about what happened and if I can help with anything..." Clarisse recovered.

"No, no you cant."

"...well, the only peice of advice I can give is to grant her something, make her happy before she leaves for go-"

Matt cut her off. "She`s coming out tommorow right?"

Clarisse nodded patiently and Matt pulled Mello out of his seat and they left.

_Make her happy... _Matt smirked. _Too bad the only thing that makes her happy is impossible to get back._


End file.
